


I'm Back

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: because that scene destroyed us all
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

> because that scene destroyed us all

"You were with me the whole time. Fitz." Jemma said. She remembered him. And then. "Alya, where is she? Is she okay? Fitz!" She ran over and started shaking him. "Tell me, is she alright?"

"Hey Jemma, shhh. Yes, she's okay. She's fine. C'mere." He brought her to his chest.

"Who's Alya?" Daisy asked.

Fitz turned his head and gave them a small smile. 

"Oh." Coulson said. 

"Turbo, you couldn't tell us?" Mack fumed.

"We wanted to keep her safe." He stroked a shaking Jemma's hair while pressing little kisses in her hair.

"Can you give us a moment?" Jemma whispered. They all nodded and left, leaving Fitz and Jemma still connected in the lab.

"I didn't get to say goodbye. To Deke." Jemma cried harder, Fitz brought her to the chair and leaned in front of her.

"I told him for the both of us." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where are we?"

"Quantum Realm. We're going back to our timeline. To Alya."

"Hopefully it will all be over soon." She got off the chair and went on her knees in front of him, kissing his lips softly.

"I missed you." She said after a little bit. "It feels like forever."

"Now we have a forever. With Alya and Perthshire."

"Sounds great."

The End


End file.
